We will be determining the characteristics of product collected, the effect on the donor and the changes in blood cell elements as the blood goes through the machine. Autologous reinfusion of 51 Cr labelled platelets will be performed with each donor studied with platelets immediately labelled and platelets labelled after 24 hours of storage.